1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is generally related to impact absorbing devices and is specifically related to an improved impact absorbing system for footwear including a compartment having a radiator structure in communication with an impact absorbing pad in the footwear for automatically cooling the pad as it becomes heated by frequent compression.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Impact absorbing devices in footwear are well known to absorb shock of foot strike to prevent injuries and provide comfortable footwear. In the past, various padding materials, such as foam rubber, foamed plastics, sponge rubber and the like, have been used as heel and foot sole pads in shoes to absorb and disperse the applied impact. However, these types of pads have the disadvantage that they often "bottom out" or fully compress and thus provide minimal impact absorption.
Impact absorbing pads which employ fluid filled bladders, such as air cushioning sacks, have been found to be effective shock absorbers and are widely used in footwear. These devices frequently rely upon the compressibility of the enclosed fluid to provide the desired shock absorbing. While effective as shock absorbers, one disadvantage of these devices is that frequent compression of the pads during typical use, such as jogging, heats the fluid enclosed within the pad. This causes the pad to become uncomfortably warm and may lead to discomfort and interfere with the wearer's performance or enjoyment of the activity. There is nothing in the prior art which sufficiently addresses this problem.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved impact absorbing system for footwear for cooling a fluid filled pad as it becomes heated by frequent compression, to prevent the pad from becoming uncomfortably warm.